


Pichu!

by PrinceJai



Series: Everyday Pokémon [1]
Category: POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Silly, Slice of Life, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJai/pseuds/PrinceJai
Summary: The first time Tim heard the sneeze he was in the living room of his dad's, their, apartment and naturally assumed the high-pitched pichu! was Pikachu.A little funny I wrote on Tumblr





	Pichu!

The first time Tim heard the sneeze he was in the living room of his dad's, _their_, apartment and naturally assumed the high-pitched _pichu!_ was Pikachu.

A second time occured the following day while Tim was brushing his teeth. The squeaky _pichu!_ rang out three times in rapid succession shortly followed by quiet snuffling.

Later, in the evening, after Harry, with Pikachu, had gotten back from work the sneezing picked up. Tim wondered why his dad hadn't taken Pikachu to the Poké Vet, clearly the poor little guy had a cold or something going on.

Tim was about to get up from his seat in the kitchen when his dad came in. As Tim opened his mouth to speak, the high-pitched, very squeaky, _pichu!_ sneezing undeniably came from the man opening the fridge.

"Damn allergies." Harry muttered before reaching into the fridge.

Tim sat there watching his father with his mouth still open, mind trying very hard to stifle the urge to grin.

Harry turned around with his drink in hand and absently rubbing his nose when he saw Tim staring at him.

"What?" Harry asked bemused.

Tim made a choking sound in the back of his throat before snapping his mouth shut and giving his dad a constrained smile.

"Nothing." Tim replied, twisting in his seat to refocus on the papers in front of him.

Harry arched an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as he walked back out of the kitchen. Shortly after the _pichu!_ cut through the silence and Tim's willpower.

Burying his face in the papers Tim cracked up laughing until he was wheezing and half falling out of his seat.

"What has you all cracked up?" Harry's voice carried out from his room. Another _pichu! Pichu!_

Tim choked back the bubbling laughter enough to answer, "You sound like Pikachu!"

"I do not." The frown in Harry's voice was evident. _Pichu! Pichu! Pichu!_

Tim's uncontrollable laughter burst out again and even Pikachu, who had wandered in, looked humored.

"Yeah, ha-ha. Laugh at my misfortune." Harry mumbled as he came back into the kitchen. Seeing his son smiling and laughing, even if it was at his own expense, was heart-warming and Harry tried hard not to laugh too.

☆☆☆

"Thank God, I've finally stopped sneezing." Harry said with a deep inhale as he and Tim strolled down the street. Pikachu perched on Tim's shoulder.

Tim smirked. "I don't know. I think I'm going to miss it."

Harry's mouth twisted down, but there was amusement in his eyes. "That's just.. demeaning."

"Mm, maybe. It was allergies though. It'll probably happen again." Tim said lightly. Pikachu made a suspiciously laugh-like sound.

"Don't sound so hopeful." Harry bumped Tim's shoulder playfully.

"Oh, I'll record it next time." Tim declared with a grin.

"Don't you dare. The precinct already won't shut up about it." Harry laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah, wel- " Tim's words were cutoff by a fit of sneezes. Harry stopped dead in his tracks, his eyebrows raised.

"You sounded like a kitten." He said, with a cheeky smile spreading across his face.

Tim gave him a deadpan look as he rubbed his nose. Upon Harry's short fit of giggling, Tim turned sharply and walked away. Pikachu still on his shoulder made his laugh-like noise again, apparently greatly amused with the turn of events.

"It was so adorable!" Harry cooed as he jogged to catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it folks!
> 
> No idea where this came from. I literally say achoo! when I sneeze, so maybe that was inspiration. And of course my obsessive need for Harry & Tim stories fueled me on.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and drop a comment. This is crossposted here on Ao3, Tumblr (princejaluia) and FanFic under PrinceJai.
> 
> Bye now!:)


End file.
